Hells Angel
by Namhi
Summary: Edward leaves again, but this time Bella is stronger. No longer burdened with heartbreak she rebels and in that finds love in the arms of someone she never would have expected.
1. Chapter 1

[Type text]

**Hells** _Angel_

Chapter One

"Bella...I'm sorry. I can't be with you anymore." My world sank as he breathed the words.

"Why not? I don't get it Edward! You left me once and tried to kill yourself! I saved you! Why do you have to go, what did I do wrong?" I screamed, all of my energy divided into rage. I watched his perfect face crumble into a sigh yet I waited, demanding an explanation. I could feel the pain and sadness in me rise – but it was nothing compared to the inner fury that bubbled and brewed beneath my sweet facade.

"If you must know – I have fallen for somebody else...and for that, I am nothing but sorry. I thought you were my mate but I was wrong. I found my mate in someone I never thought to – Remember Tanya?" I gasped and retreated back a few steps, my blood boiling with hatred.

"No..." was all I could mutter. I was shocked, he had fallen for Tanya, the strawberry blonde bitch I envied so greatly. My eyes became slits, my vision of Edward dimming, the entire world was painted scarlet now and all I could do was sit, completely motionless, my mind trying to process the situation.

"I know it hurts...I'm so sorry Bella. One day you will meet someone, one day you will meet your _human_ soul mate. But after all...you really are just a girl, ordinary, fragile, I can't even kiss you properly! What relationship is that? No, I need something better. I need someone my own kind – I hope you can understand that." I let my eyes find his and he stared at me with what I can only presume was disinterest. He did not care for me at all, if he wanted too, he'd kill me and leave. Which is exactly what he is doing, if he leaves now, I will live, sure, but not for long. Soon the Volturi will come searching and find to their delight that I am still alive.

"Change me Edward. If you must leave you have to change me!" I pleaded.  
"I will do no such thing. I have to go now...goodbye Isabella. Live long and live well. I'm sure I will see you again someday but until then, it has to be goodbye." My eyes widened with disbelief, before I could even acknowledge his words he was gone, flying out my window and soaring through the forest. I fell backwards onto my bed, tears streaming down my face.

I couldn't think properly, I couldn't see anything properly, everything was hazed and out of focus, my body was cold, but at the same time I wasn't...sad. I wasn't as heartbroken as I expected myself to be. In fact, I merely felt anything but anger. How dare he condemn me to this life? Why does he feel it is okay for him to waltz in, fuck everything up, leave, give me a fucking death sentence, and then leave me to deal with that myself? How is that in anyway decent? It isn't.

I positioned myself upright and glared out of the open window for a moment. It was dark, and it was snowing. The icy air breezed in around me and sent chills up and down my spine. Something wasn't right. I stood up and walked towards the edge of the room, my eyes fixated outside. The skies were starry and enveloped in deep ebony, which seemed to blanket the entire world. It was beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. I let my arm outstretch and catch a snowflake. My eyes analyzed it, every point of its art but also every flaw. I seemed to look at the world with a cynical stare and I was beginning to detest it. I needed out.

He left once, and I was thrown into a river of despondency but now I am stronger. I can't let that happen again. I need to start living my life; I need a change of scenery...a holiday, even. I wasn't certain I would have a future. I wasn't certain if I would be alive for much longer. In that sense, everything confused me. Where would I go? What would I do? In the end, it will be death, as it always has been, but my end will be coming sooner rather than later. I groaned and ran to my wardrobe. If it is sooner, then I better leave now, right? I began to furiously pack my things, throwing everything my fingers touched into a suitcase, and as I did so I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, it made me pause for a second.

I was pale; paler than I'd ever been but also more dangerous looking. My eyes, darkened, my hair rippling in waves down my back and over each shoulder, glossed and refined, my lips puckered a scarlet, I almost looked like a vampire, yet I was only a fraction of their beauty. My head switched to my bedside table. Quickly I opened the cabinet door and retrieved bundles of makeup which was given to me on several occasions as gifts from people. Rarely did I use it, but now I feel I am in need of a touch up. I began with foundation to give my skin more life, and afterwards I went for my eyes, sleek black eyeliner, I wanted to give the impression of 'don't fuck me with.' No longer am I going to be sweet, innocent little Bella. No longer will people walk in and out of my life... if you want in now, you have to fight, and then...you can't get out.

When I was finished with my makeup, I continued my packing. Once I finished that I sat down, thinking for a few moments. I was beginning to doubt but I shook it off. The last thing to do was to leave a note, informing Charlie I'm OK and I will OK. I hunted my room for paper, and then I sat down on my desk to write.

_Charlie,_

_Sorry I had to leave so abruptly – I'm sorry for everything I put you through in the past year. Please know and remember that no matter what happens, I love you and I always have loved you. Wherever I go, I will write to you. _

_With love,_

_Bella._

I left it tucked in the corner of the mirror, and with that I took off.

I drove for hours and hours on end, my mind ablaze with dead end confusion. Occasionally I'd stop the car, deliberating if I should go back or not. But then I just think that I've came too far to go back. And I go farther. I am rooted in a pit of my own indecisiveness. It's ruining me.

Eventually I stop once more and throw my head on the car horn.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I shout, grabbing my hair and kicking my car door open. I pant heavily for a few moments. Where the fuck am I even going?

I climb out of my truck, slamming the door shut. I'm in the middle of nowhere so it seems, an endless road dishevelled in the projected darkness of the night sky. I run into the woods surrounding me, I know it isn't wise, but I needed a release.

For about five minutes I kept running, but I tripped and rolled down hill, smashing my head across a rock.

"Fuck my ass!" I cried out, clutching my skull. I could feel the blood begin to trickle down my face, my stomach rolled and my eyes followed suit.

Everything was vastly incomprehensible; I didn't know where the fuck I was, and what direction to go in.

I staggered around a few more moments, until I fell backwards into a tree. In the hazy distance I could see two black figures making their way towards me.

"Well, look what we have here Alec. How amusing." A dark voice chuckled.

"Convenient, eh? I don't smell that boyfriend of hers anywhere. Do you feel him?" A boy remarked, sounding too happy for my liking.

"He is far away, nowhere close to here." A voice responded. I couldn't see anything but black outlines but I knew exactly who it was.

"D...don't come close...er...I will...I will..." I tried to talk but I couldn't, my mind was failing me. The two men laughed and I could only let my head fall.

"Or you'll what? Whatever it is, I strongly advise against it. Now come, you don't look like you're in a fit state to travel alone." The first man exclaimed, but before I could even process his demand my feet sunk into the ground and I succumbed to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Demetri's Point of View

I picked the human girl, Bella, up and loaded her into the back of our car. She was painted scarlet with her own blood and I was completely ensnared with lust – there was nothing I wanted more than to bite down into that pretty pale flesh of hers and suck away her life.

But of course, I wouldn't. I can't, should I say. Aro has high expectations of the stupid girl, and therefore we are all forbid to causing her harm. I let a sigh drool and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Are you sure you're alright with her back there?" I asked Alec, my eyes scanning his in the mirror.

"I should be okay." He replied, a little too hesitant for comfort. Sighing, I turned my view to the road, counting the seconds pass. My mind pondered the reasons why this silly little human would be out wondering the woods at this time... What provoked her to do so? Why is her vampire boyfriend not with her, protecting her? Why is he not there at all? The rest of them are gone too. Alec's thoughts seemed to mirror my own because he asked the same question a moment later.

"I'm not sure." I exclaimed, my voice dripping with curiosity. Alec raised his eyebrows and slumped back.

"Seems a little reckless then, don't you think? Has the human no common sense? There are other things lurking in these woods that could hurt her, and not just us." Alec gave a snicker and I grinned, fiendishly.

"Yes. Clean her up, will you? That blood is driving me crazy." I choked, the burn in the back of my throat itches and licks to the tip of my tongue, scalding me.

"It's so hard to withstand...hey, Demetri, surely a taste won't harm her, right?" At that, I stopped the car, my head whipping around to glare but I was captivated by the scene before me. The girl was sprawled awkwardly across Alec, her head cascading into his arms and her legs tightly secured beneath his. She was unconscious, sleeping, dreaming, her breathing faint but her body shivering slightly from the cold. I had the urge to put the heater on for her. She was actually quite beautiful for a human, but that was not what pried my attention. The blood that leaked and streamed down her cheek bones and across her neck sung to me. I could feel a snarl build inside with the thirst I tried so hard to repress.

"Alec." My voice was merely even a whisper. I was strangled by the impulse to drain her, and I knew I couldn't fight it for much longer.

Alec's hold on the girl tightened and he looked me dead in the eye.

"Go hunt. Now. I'll look after the girl and have her cleaned up by the time you return." I nodded quickly, and twisted my body around before I leaped from the car, taking off through the forest and hiding from the main road. I had to get as far away from her as fast as possible before I killed her. And if I killed her, Aro would have my head.

_Bella's Point of View_

My eyes slowly began to flutter open with shock; I could feel cold air swimming across my skin, sending chilling tendrils up and down my spine. I quickly moved, and searched for the source of the coldness, freezing when I realized I was in the arms of a vampire. My heart thudded away in my chest, my eyes unmoving from the glowing red sapphires that pinned me down onto the vampires lap.

I knew this boy.

"A...Alec." I stammered my voice shaky with fear. He smiled, showing his deadly pearl white teeth and his eye brow rose with what I presumed to be surprise.

"Hello again, Miss Swan." He chuckled, his breath dancing across my face. I inhaled his beautiful scent that lured me closer to him and frowned. It reminded me so much of Edward, the man I despised with every ember of my human soul. I swallowed hard and retreated backwards a little.

"Why am I here? Are you going to kill me?" I spat, barely able to conceal my rage. I was still dizzy, my head heavy with the thumping pain inside. Alec laughed loudly, his already black eyes seemed to darken further.

"Perhaps, but not yet. Why do you have a death wish, Miss Swan?" Alec questioned me, his eyes glistening with curiosity and danger. I stared for a moment, trying to compose myself.

"I don't have a death wish. I just didn't expect to run into two vampires out on a late night drive." Alec shook his head, chuckling.

"Do you have any idea how mindless that is? Why would you do such a thing holding the knowledge that you do? More importantly, why would you do it without your vampire lover boy?" I could feel a snag of pain hit my chest but it burned away instantaneously with fury.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very fucking much. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll just me going now I have much to do and I need to get back before dawn..." I turned to leave, my hand arching into the door handle, and just as I was about to step out of the car a dark figure hovered above me. I gasped and fell backwards into Alec, whom all but laughed at my expense. I nudged him in the side. He only laughed more.

"Pleasure to meet you again, Isabella." A mysterious voice soothed. I edged further towards the man, unafraid. If I was going to die I was going to die. Nothing I could do to prevent that.

"Hello. I think you are mistaken, I don't have any knowledge of having met you before." I perched my eyebrow and grinned at the vampire, I know he could see me, though I couldn't see him. The shadow laughed and lowered himself to my level.

My eyes were unable to break away from the darkness. The man leaned forward and very slowly, he pulled back his hood. His freshly blood red eyes burned into my soul. In them I could see the lives recently taken, in them I could hear the screams of children that have been ruthlessly devoured. In them, I saw myself, staring back questioning. The man blinked and I took in the rest of his face. Silky blonde hair, curled and golden falls onto to his flawless white skin, aligning his features perfectly, as if he had been chiseled from ice.

"Demetri" I uttered, near breathlessness.

"As I said, it is a pleasure to meet you again, Isabella."

A/N: What do you think? Please review.


End file.
